


Smoke after sex

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	Smoke after sex

事后半根烟

 

 

黄景瑜抱着一大堆零食回房间，塞进柜子里就去找尹昉，尹昉刚脱完衣服要洗澡。看他拿着钥匙进来，习以为常的让他一边呆着去。

“我要跟你一起洗澡。”

“我不要。”

开玩笑，和你洗澡那不得洗到明天早上？可是黄景瑜不干，两步走到衣柜前轻车熟路的抽出自己的衣服，冲进了浴室，从身后圈住尹昉。

尹昉身体不好，加上衣服脱的时间有点长，所以皮肤微凉，黄景瑜火热的温度贴上来，刺激他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，也刺激他的脑子“嗡”的发颤。

何况黄景瑜一身衣服穿的规规矩矩，他倒是坦诚的模样，搞得他耳根子烫烫的。

“你就不能等会儿啊？”尹昉皱着眉头，胳膊肘往后捶他。黄景瑜手是放下了，但衣服也很快的脱完了。尹昉无奈的妥协，打开了水试温度。

黄景瑜看着水温升高，几圈缭绕的雾气蒙在尹昉的身边，尹昉恰好在这个时候回头，微红的手臂落在水里，一张点染的水墨画卷。

“我先洗了啊。”

黄景瑜不说话，走过去蹭进水里，两个人的半边身子都被浇透，水有点烫了，烫得黄景瑜心里窜起一簇火苗。

他长手捞过洗发液和沐浴液。头发不用太费心思，随便抹两下就行，但是沐浴液不一样啊。黄景瑜把它挤在手上：“昉儿，过来点。”

尹昉后退了一步，非常想自食其力。黄景瑜另外一只胳膊一揽，圈着他的腰把他勾进自己的怀抱里面。尹昉纹丝合缝的与他纹路对接，仿佛他们两个就是一块被列成两份的契约文书。那大概是一纸婚契。

“昉儿，你别动。”黄景瑜用奶音撒娇，尹昉这个软心肠瞬间化成水，乖乖的扶着他腰不动了。

黄景瑜带有强烈目的性的动手。他比尹昉自己还知道他的敏感带，专往那里下手。比如肚子，比如大腿，他的手很仔细的在那些方位涂抹，爱抚。开始的时候尹昉还能咬着牙不说话，后来黄景瑜拉近他，水流从他们之间奔倘甚至都困难的距离。他的手穿过水和尹昉的腰，泡沫覆盖他的屁股和大腿根，尹昉就攀住黄景瑜的肩膀开始笑：“不行不行，你弄的我好痒。”

黄景瑜顺势舔一下他后颈上的痣，不轻，而是缓慢的由下到上，带着淫靡的色情味道。上万只小虫子瞬间爬满尺寸方位，尹昉腿一下子软了，只能靠着黄景瑜这个唯一的借力。

“你再闹就出去！”尹昉丝毫没有杀伤力的吼他，藏了许久的红酒从他的眼倾泻而涌，每一滴都粘稠。

“别赶我嘛，昉儿哥哥……”

“哥哥”这两个字一出来，尹昉就知道自己完了。黄景瑜从不以尊称相待，无论开玩笑的“尹老师”还是私下浅浅温情的“昉儿”，总是带着小孩儿的特殊的不容拒绝的霸道，虽然这霸道被隐藏在无边的爱意中。这句哥哥，是柔软，是刚三个月的小狗努力睁开眼想舔一舔主人的脸，是六月夜晚在脸庞追逐打闹的风。

然后他又问：“好不好，嗯？”混沌的尾音上扬，像一阵风暴啸入尹昉的脑海。他也顾不得黄景瑜问的是哪方面的好不好了，只是点头，重新完整的抱好他，把自己送到猎人的刀枪下。

黄景瑜迫不及待的亲吻他，舌头攻略他的城池，他们纠缠在一起，一株共根的藤蔓。黄景瑜关水，扯下架子上的长浴巾铺在洗漱台上，把尹昉抱上去，双手撑在他身边，低头用鼻尖描摹他的侧颜。

半亲不亲，要吻不吻，耳鬓厮磨。尹昉抱着他的脖子，歪头靠在他的肩膀上，呼吸喘且热，喷洒在黄景瑜的喉结间，令他的喉结无法抑制的上下起伏。

黄景瑜抬起尹昉一条腿，手上的水混着沐浴露就蛮横的进入了他的身体，尹昉颤栗，发出小兽入网的悲鸣。

黄景瑜什么也没有说，只是不断的亲吻他。含住他胸前的乳珠，用舌头打转，用牙齿轻轻撕咬。直到两边都红肿不堪，尹昉的腿蜷缩起来，在黄景瑜的腿边蹭来蹭去。黄景瑜揉捏他屁股后，探到前方握住他的阴茎，伸出舌头舔他的肚脐眼。

尹昉低声破碎的呻吟，如同放在屋角奏响的大提琴，琴弦微微的磨损中，仍能听到隐忍的旋律。

“啊…嗯…啊……”

“哥哥，我进去了哦。”黄景瑜的汗滴在尹昉的胸口，他的身体似乎更红了，像是一朵尚未绽放的玫瑰花蕾，他去摘花，荆棘刺破他的手指，血和花，却都是他的。

“别这么叫我……啊！”尹昉话音未落，黄景瑜就捅了进来。那么大的东西贯穿了他，他的双眼甚至无法看清黄景瑜的眼眸。

“你不是总说我不喊你哥吗？”黄景瑜连等待都不给予，进去了就开始动作。尹昉身体半悬空，下半身都在黄景瑜的掌控之中。他的大腿被黄景瑜攥住，缠在他的腰上，还有交缠的地方，白色的液体黏住他们，把他们粘成一体。

操。黄景瑜迅速的加快速度，快把他撞飞。所以尹昉没机会把心里的脏话骂出来，也没办法把“也不是让你在这个时候叫”骂出来。他只能把全部的自己交给黄景瑜，他相信他，他任由他摆布。

他讲究技巧的寻找尹昉最不可抗拒的那点，直到尹昉嘶哑的嗓音跟随划过他肩膀的指甲崩塌。黄景瑜撸动他的阴茎，尹昉的前后都到达了感官的极致体验，他感觉他在云端，一道惊雷能把他劈下去，所以慌张无措，断断续续的呼喊着年轻人的名字。年轻人给他回应，抚摸他的头发，脖子，腰线。

只有尹昉喊出“黄景瑜“这三个字的时候，黄景瑜才觉得自己真切的活在这个星球上，站在这片广袤土地上，他属于这里，他属于他。

他们动情的接吻，黄景瑜拼命吸取尹昉嘴中的氧气，弄得尹昉半窒息的躲开他的战火。黄景瑜抓着他，又把氧气回渡。

“景瑜……不行、我不行……”

尹昉在漫天火光中泻下，他向后仰去，黄景瑜抱紧他，最后顶几下，滚烫的液体全部融入他的身体中。他抬头，镜子半层雾气，映着他带汗的脸。

黄景瑜半搂半抱把尹昉拉起来，非让他照镜子，尹昉全身都是粉粉的，眼梢还残了春色餍糜。他一看，脸更红了，狠狠打他后背。打完他就走开，打算好好洗个澡。

黄景瑜坐在台子上，浴巾被他们折腾得快掉下去，他也没心思整理一下。

他仔细的看着尹昉洗澡，看着尹昉转头：“你能不能先出去。”

黄景瑜舔舔嘴唇：“我帮你啊？你有什么害羞的。”

他走到他身边，抱着他，手指再伸进去，引着液体流出来。尹昉把自己埋在黄景瑜肩膀里，他太熟悉这种感觉，只能拼命遏制住他四处乱窜的思维。

还不容易清理干净了，黄景瑜又要硬了，尹昉赶紧把他踹出去。这次黄景瑜倒是乖乖的坐在马桶上等他，他手指上有太浓厚的尹昉味道，他受不了：“昉儿，屋里有打火机吗？”

“有，你要抽烟啊。”尹昉的声音懒洋洋的，浇上水汽就是棉花糖。

“我这不是压一压你对我的诱惑嘛。”

“你滚。”

黄景瑜站起来洗手，他都能看见自己胳膊上的汗：“对了昉儿，你不是不抽烟吗？”

“但是我内人抽。”

黄景瑜看着他线条流畅的后背笑：“谢谢昉哥哥对我的肯定。”

尹昉只恨旁边没有能随手扔出去的东西：“你别叫我哥！”

黄景瑜撑着洗漱台笑。这个姿势莫名让尹昉想起刚才的片段，黄景瑜也是这样撑着台子，低下头吻他。

他突然想解释给他听：“我没跟你说过吗？我妈不喜欢我抽烟，所以就算我觉得我快活不下去了，也只是借酒消愁。”

黄景瑜一愣，突然严肃：“那我戒烟。”

尹昉觉得他有点莫名其妙：“干嘛？”

“不能让伯母不喜欢他儿子下半生的另一半！更不能让你想起妈妈难过！”

“笨。想什么呢。”尹昉的声音带着快意传过来，“我妈还说，我喜欢的她就喜欢。”

“而且，想起妈妈来，是好事啊。”尹昉终于转过身来，呈现给他的完整胸膛和赤诚的躯干。他眉眼太灵动，都是从海底跳跃起来的蓝鲸，鲸尾调皮的露出水面，在跳一支舞。

“操。”黄景瑜觉得尹昉能轻而易举让他死亡，让他燃烧，让他赴汤蹈火在所不辞，让他破茧成蝶浴火重生。

“尹昉，我不想抽烟了。我想再来一次。”他语气笃定，根本不容拒绝。

尹昉把水关掉，眨眼睛。

“好呀。去床上操我好不好？”

黄景瑜拽着他，扑倒他，撕咬他。他无所顾忌的亲吻他，用牙齿刻画他的唇，张嘴咬他的脖子。尹昉完全投入，并且赋予他狂风暴雨般的回应。

他们抵死纠缠，尹昉的腿紧紧的盘在黄景瑜的腰上，双臂紧紧掐住他的肩膀。他们的嘴没有一刻离开彼此的身体，尹昉亲吻黄景瑜的脖子。

黄景瑜潦草的扩张，他第一次明白忍受是如此困难而不可承担。尹昉把他脑子里所有的理智敲碎，把他的底线撕毁，甚至是道德，信仰，生命。

然后全部换成他的身影。

“昉儿，尹昉，你看着我。”黄景瑜把阴茎完全的插入，“记住我，不能忘记我！”

他扯着嘶哑无比的嗓子还在疯狂的吼叫，他即使遍体鳞伤也得抓住尹昉。

他不在乎，他不需要，他不渴望。

他爱尹昉。他拼尽全力。

他大开大合的对待尹昉，尹昉拼命的呼吸，拼命的跳动心脏。他简直说不出话来，嘴巴一开一合，他想回答他。

可他只是说：“黄景瑜，快……你再快……”

尹昉的眼睛，本该是万米高山冰冻湖泊，现在却是火山喷发岩浆肆虐。他被情欲裹住，牵制。

整个时光，全部宇宙，都可以爆炸。

黄景瑜压着他，两个人交叠在一起。他甚至想杀了尹昉，挖开土埋葬好他，自己再跳进去，抱着他永生永世长眠。

我不要余生，我不要再世。

老子不信孟婆神汤，不信耶稣上帝。

尹昉，你听得到吗？

尹昉咬住他的肩膀，他的兔牙也锋利的割破他的血肉，尹昉看到一圈血印，不知道是真的流出了血，还是因为他的眼睛流血为他。这似乎在回答黄景瑜：我知道。我愿意。

他这半生，颠沛流离，对世界没有期待，便不存失望和恨意。他热爱自由和孤独，一个人可以游遍山川，可以享受瑞士夕阳，可以承担墨脱雪山。

他不等待明日的爱情，更无法忍受远方的婚姻。

可是黄景瑜有一天站在他面前，他什么都没做，仅仅告诉他姓名，他就想为他跳舞，为他拍照，为他做饭，为他生活。

他不可控的哭，眼泪模糊他的视线，灼烧黄景瑜的心脏。黄景瑜粗鲁又缱绻的吻掉眼泪，轻轻的喊他：“哥哥呐。”

尹昉被这声呼喊震碎。

他的阴茎没有被好好对待，但是已经硬着直戳黄景瑜的小腹了。黄景瑜想，操射他。

然后他用尽全力的操弄他。用舌头舔他的左眼皮，舔他的耳垂，舔他的胸口，舔他的肚脐。尹昉被逼迫着停在悬崖边上，一根丝带勒住他的脖子，让他不致于死去，但又不如死去。眼前目睹的碎冰和热焰，交错盖在他身上，两重天。

尹昉挣扎着逃脱，精液射了两个人一身，黄景瑜手指抹了一点，把它们塞进尹昉的嘴里。

尹昉迷糊的张嘴含住，甚至用舌头感受了一下，反应过来之后也没有躲开，而是缓慢的舔黄景瑜的手指。温软湿润的舌头抵在最敏感的指尖上，黄景瑜差点把持不住。

他全根没入，并全根抽出的折磨他，尹昉有点抽搐，脚背摩擦他的腿，后穴不断紧缩，眼泪又开始流。

这真像一场沙漠中的暴雨，海洋上的飓风，玫瑰花的盛开。

黄景瑜将浓稠的精液灌入他的体内，尹昉软着身体接受，大口的拼命呼吸空气。黄景瑜亲他侧颈，唾液分泌在他的动脉旁边。

他们经历生死，他们共同堕落天堂，他们共同飞往地狱。

“哥哥，舒服吗？”黄景瑜两条腿跪在他身边，双手撑在他脑边，一头巨大的鲸鱼贪恋天空，他非要询问飞鸟的羽毛。

尹昉喘气：“躺下，抱着我。”

飞鸟回答鲸鱼，我会冲入海底去寻找你的，你别怕。

尹昉浑身燥热，黄景瑜一身热气，两个少年镶在一起取暖，黄景瑜紧紧的抱着尹昉，呼吸混乱。胸膛起起伏伏，渐趋一个幅度。

“你别怕，”尹昉把头靠过去，“我不会再跑了。”

黄景瑜甚至带上隐忍的哭腔：“谁信你啊……”

“除了见到你粉丝的时候……”尹昉试着解释。

“我信。”

黄景瑜冲他笑，额头贴他额头。


End file.
